


when the curtain's call is the last of all, when the lights fade out all the sinners crawl

by ughdotcom



Series: Either like really deep or complete shit IDK [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Amoral Main Character, Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, Don't copy to another site, Honestly either, Kinda, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Polyamorous Reader, Polyamory, Social Commentary, Will I Ever Stop Naming My Supposed Paradises After Mythological Paradises, bisexual reader, morally grey everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: You know that the only way to get anything illegal done in Eden is to visit Kai Loki,Le Diable. You’ve never understood why, until now, walking into Kai’s run down mansion. It’s not theirs in the sense of the word, it’s been abandoned for years, rotting and dark, but they have claimed it as their own. It is dark and perfect for Eden’s crime lord. One the wall a picture of the president is slashed by what look like claw marks and you wonder if they are really as uncaring as you have been told.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Reader/Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Series: Either like really deep or complete shit IDK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You know that the only way to get anything illegal done in Eden is to visit Kai Loki,  _ Le Diable _ . You’ve never understood why, until now, walking into Kai’s run down mansion. It’s not theirs in the sense of the word, it’s been abandoned for years, rotting and dark, but they have claimed it as their own. It is dark and perfect for Eden’s crime lord. One the wall a picture of the president is slashed by what look like claw marks and you wonder if they are really as uncaring as you have been told.

You know what to say. Everyone knows what to say inside. “Kai Loki, I need a job done. I have six thousand dollars.”

As if they have been summoned, Kai descends the marble staircase, daintily stepping over every crack, with their boyfriend on one arm, their girlfriend on the other. Kai themself is wearing a tailored suit and gloves, carrying an unneeded cane, their shoulder length red hair pulled back under a hat, their lips painted a smeared black. It would be over the top if it wasn’t so terrifying. Their boyfriend is wearing a long black dress, their girlfriend a similar suit.

Kai released their arms and pulls off a glove while approaching you. Using their ungloved hand they lift your hand to their mouth. They do not kiss your hand, simply press their mouth to it. Their nails scratch your palm and they are too sharp to feel like human nails. You wait as they pull their glove back on. Somehow you do not see their nails. “Six thousand dollars? Must be an important job.”

“I want you to kill my husband.” they raise their eyebrow. “He is not a nice man, and you're the only one immoral enough to do it.”

“Amoral.” they interrupt.

“What?” you say, and they give you a small ‘don’t question me’ look. Their eyes glint red in the light of the chandelier and you feel frozen by terror.

“Continue.”

“He hits me.” You gesture to your bruised face, and Kai nods at their boyfriend to check it.

“It was done the minute you promised six thousand.” they say. “How discreet?”

“As discreet as possible. I don’t want to be suspected.”

Kai raises their eyebrow, but it’s not criticism. It seems almost to be pride. They nod, a slight indication of their head. “Of course. Do you want them to know you ordered it?”

You nod, not trusting yourself to use words to express how much you want that.

“Our deal is done. Do you wish to stay here tonight? You may room with Lillith.” they gesture to their girlfriend with their head. You don’t take it as kindness, the rumors surrounding  _ Le Diable _ mean you know better than that. They simply are making sure you pay.

“That is fine.”

“You want to say sir.” a smile twitches at the corner of their lips, amusement. They are laughing at you.

“Yes.” You cannot lie to them. Their eyes are too sharp for that, their reputation sharper.

“ _ Le Diable _ is fine. Or simply daimon.”

“Thank you, daimon.” they raise an impressed eyebrow, and you wonder if that is the only way they show emotion.

“Dagon. Take this woman’s coat. Lillith, show her to your room.”

“And you, love?” Dagon asks, and Kai shoots him a wicked smile.

“Darling, I have a husband to take care of. Don’t worry  _ mademoiselle _ , you will never be hit again. If another husband you choose to take does anything similar, well…” they look at Lillith, who flexes her arm. “I won’t even have a job to do.”

They tip their hat and are gone.

“Are they a real demon?” you ask Lillith, and her inhuman eyes glint.

“Aren’t we all?”

As you let Dagon take your arm your mind lingers on her question. You don’t think you will ever have an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain patters around you, and even though you are safe inside Lillith’s room and there isn’t a leak in sight, you feel as if you are trapped in the middle of a storm. This doesn’t surprise you, and it shouldn’t. Reality is not real around Kai Loki and his lovers.

There is a thump on the balcony, and when you spin around Kai is there, and what looks like back feathers is just disappearing behind their back.

You bow your head, “Daimon.”

“I am not a monarch.” Kai says, removing their hat and tossing it onto Lillith’s dresser, where it lands perfectly on a hat stand. They shake their hair free of water. The before perfectly styled locks are messed as if they’ve been in a fight. Their bleeding lip is more suggestion of the fact.

“Are you a mortal?” you ask. You don’t expect an answer, and you are not surprised when they say nothing. “Are you a being?”

“As long as we’re on Earth, we’re stuck existing as beings.”

“A philosopher?”

“Everyone is a philosopher.” They remove their jacket and shake it out.

“I don’t think that’s quite true.”

“And I’m sure you think the president is a god as well.” their voice clouds with an unplaceable accent. It is not human. You can sense their disapproval of your words, your denial of what they say.

“I could never.” There are many monsters in the world. The president is one of them, perhaps a leader of the world’s evils.

“Your husband prayed to him with his last breath.” the quirk an eyebrow.

“My husband was a fool.”

“True.” they turn to you and lift your head with their gloved hand, examining the bruise. “He knows that you ordered the hit.”

“You used present tense.”

“Do you believe we disappear when we die?”

“Yes.” you answer. You know you should be scared of Kai’s cold inhuman voice, but you find it impossible.

“Then you are a fool as well.” They release your head and turn to look out of the window. A silent and nonexistent wind blows their long coat.

“Is there a heaven?”

Silence, expected silence. And then an unexpected answer. “Yes.”

“Will I go there?”

“No one goes there.” There is no tone to their voice, no happiness, no sadness, only a sense of what there is.

“After I die, will I become like you?”

“Not me. I’m not dead. Lillith, if you care to.”

“Is Lillith dead?” The silence is unexpected this time, but it is there, filling the room. “You’re not dead?” You divert.

“I wish sometimes, but that is my curse.”

“Wishing?”

They dip their head and the setting sun makes them a silhouette in the window, black against the purple and yellow. They make a small chuckling sound “Living.”

“When I die can I join you and Lillith and Dagon?” You glance at your hand, where Kai’s black lipstick is still a stain.

“It depends. How willing are you to lose everything you care about?” They turn and lean against their cane.

“I don’t care about anything anymore.”

“You have a child.” their words cut a hole in you, but you don’t falter in your next words.

“I have a grave to set flowers by, nothing more.” You hold your head steady, unwilling to let Kai see any emotion.

“When you die, if you are allowed, come here. I will let you be with me.” They tip their head and move to leave. You reach toward your pockets.

“I have the money.” they pause right before you.

“I have a new partner in crime. Why would I need the money?”

“Because I paid you for a job, and while my honor is skewed, it is still honor.” You hand them the money and they pocket it.

“Thank you.” They incline their head.

Inside you wish they would kiss your hand again, send shivers of electricity over your body. Instead they step forward, place a hand on the small of your back, pull you closer, and press a kiss to your cheek.

“Lillith will be up soon.” they say. The door closes heavily. You stand, the static electricity still coursing your veins.

**Author's Note:**

> is Kai a more Evil version of me? Yes. Does their name start with a K because of Kaz Brekker? Also Yes.


End file.
